superloganmariofandomcom-20200213-history
TheSimpsonsStuff
Harry David Bird (born 5 December 2002) is a child with autism best known for making videos on YouTube. His nickname is TheSimpsonsStuff and is the name of his closed down YouTube channel. Early life Bird was born on the 5th of December 2002 in Farnborough Hospital, his father (b. 1968) works at Barclay's and his mother (b. 1970) is a Yoga teacher. He has a sister named Rebecca (b. 1999). Education Bird, as a 4 year old child with autism, went to Poverest Primary School, and after 7 years of being there, he left the school when he was 11 years old. He currently goes to Glebe School and has met his friends from his primary school there. Making videos As of 2012, he made SpongeBob and Friends, Woody's Adventures and Disney Toys, he then made American Idol Mario Edition. In 2013, he made Puppybirds and Thunderbirds. But the most popular show that he made was Angry German Kid, the show is about a German boy breaking keyboards and using strong language. In 2014, he made The Lego Simpsons, a show for all Simpsons fans to watch and enjoy. But in 2015, his time was up, he made a YouTube account called TheSimpsonsStuff and his real name, which was his first one. He uploaded videos of AGK and the rest of his videos that he made from 2012 to the present year. Sadly, on 22 September 2015, all of his YouTube channels were closed down due to something said which was disgusting and inappropriate about what he said to Owen Osborne, who is a YouTuber. But on his 13th birthday, he came back on YouTube with 7 fresh channels, including his main channel, HBTV, The Simpsons, TheSimpsonsStuff and Harry's Gaming Channel. He was taking a break from uploading videos onto YouTube, as he was dealing with a real life problem that happened on 5 February 2016. He then came back from his break by uploading new videos starting from 9 March 2016, until 14 days later, he had to close down all of his YouTube channel because of what he said to Ryan Grehan, who is also a YouTuber. He then came back onto YouTube on the 11th of June 2016, with only 2 videos on his main channel called harry bird. But then Grehan and Archie Tuck (another YouTuber) weren't really happy with him that they ended up abusing him 2 days later at Glebe School, which resulted in Grehan confronting him along with Leon Nash-Duhig (another YouTuber under the name of Duck Q) and Tuck attacking him in front of teachers. Bird ended up getting into trouble with not just with his form tutor, but also with his mother. 3 days later, he closed all of his new YouTube channels down after things went wrong between him and the two people who he accidently bumped into. Personal life Bird lives in Bromley, Kent with his family. In March 2016, Glebe School hosted an assembly about YouTube. According to Bird, who used to be a YouTuber, the assembly was only hosted because the deputy head received a phone call from a mother that her son is on YouTube. He then revealed the culprit to the students and the members of staff and that culprit was Bird himself. He then showed Bird's YouTube channel with the help of a former ICT teacher named Mr Hamblin, which resulted in everyone not being his friend anymore and his form tutor having to tell him what he did on that website. Bird said I felt really embarrassed when they did that assembly, I thought it was just them doing the merits, but then I found out when he mentioned someone in Miss Boulton's class and that was me who was behind all this. I could feel every stroke in my body. After that, Miss Boulton had to take me and my friend to her room to discuss about what happened during the assembly, I could've just freaked out when they revealed me as the culprit cyberbullying people on the Internet. She took me and my friend to her room to discuss about what happened, telling me that when she first saw it, she was absolutely disgusted when she saw not just the videos that I uploaded, but the comments that I made. She also said that I mimicked a couple of students in a video that I uploaded 2 months ago. I feel very guilty for what I've put people through. He now has an Instagram account to post some good stuff, not bad stuff.Category:TheSimpsonsStuff